Angoisse parentale
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Michel est capable d'affronter toute une nuée de Léviathans sans sourciller. Consoler son petit frère en larmes ? Là, il a nettement plus de mal.


**Angoisse parentale**

Michel se sentait nettement plus à l'aise quand il devait regarder la Mort droit dans les yeux. Affronter une horde de Léviathans d'une seule main ? Pas de problème ! Il fallait seulement taper jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne bouge !

L'ennui quand ton petit frère venait te pleurer dessus parce qu'il avait peur d'être un mauvais gardien, c'était qu'il n'y avait personne sur qui taper.

Ouais. Michel était vraiment désemparé, là. Pourquoi fallait-il que Lucifer soit parti effectuer sa tournée autour de l'Univers et Raphaël occupé à répondre à une urgence ? _Père, au secours !_

« Allons » soupira-t-il en ordonnant mentalement à son estomac d'arrêter de faire des nœuds, « comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que tu seras un mauvais gardien ? »

Gabriel le considéra avec une expression qui se traduisait nettement par _tu te fous de ma gueule ou tu es vraiment aussi con ?_

« Nan mais tu m'as regardé ? »

Michel regarda. Bon, son cadet avait probablement marqué un point. Avec sa salopette en denim à motifs de dauphin, ses couettes et sa silhouette de préadolescente de onze-douze ans, le Messager ne faisait pas vraiment figure de parent digne de ce nom.

Le Prince des Archanges prit une profonde inspiration.

« Gaby, tu sais que si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux aller nous trouver ? Moi, Luce et Raphaël ? »

Le gamin roux renifla.

« Je sais. »

« Et ben alors ? Tu vois bien ! Si tu fais un faux pas, on t'aidera à le rattraper… »

« Je SAIS ! » s'écria Gabriel, des larmes menaçant de rouler sur ses joues.

Père, mais où est-ce qu'il s'y prenait mal ? Au secours ! N'importe quoi, mais qu'on vienne le sortir de ce merdier, parce qu'il s'y engloutissait depuis un petit bout de temps et il ne pouvait toujours pas en voir le fond !

« Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ! » interrogea carrément le Prince des Archanges qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Gabriel éclata en sanglots.

_Oh meeerde. _Grimaçant comme s'il venait d'engloutir tout un cageot de citrons et réprimant son envie de s'enfuir en courant – un de ses cadets en larmes, il ne savait pas du tout gérer – Michel s'avança et prit son petit frère dans ses bras.

Après une seconde de flottement, le Messager lui jeta les bras autour du cou et commença à lui saloper la chemise avec ardeur en répandant ses glaires sur le tissu. Magnifique.

L'Archange blond se mit à lisser les plumes de son cadet. Ça réussissait souvent à le calmer, quand il était plus jeune.

« Là, là » fit-il piteusement.

« Je vais le casser ! » larmoyait désespérément Gabriel. « Un de ces jours, je vais le casser et je ne l'aurais pas fait exprès ! Mais je l'aurais _fait _! »

Inspirer par le nez. Expirer par la bouche, longuement. Tension redescendue… un tout petit peu.

« Tu parles bien de Castiel, là ? »

« Je vais le casser ! Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Papa, hein ? Il _sait _que je sais déjà pas m'occuper de moi ! Pourquoi je saurais m'occuper d'un bébé ? Je vais le casser, je te le jure, c'est obligé ! »

« Gaby ! On sera là, tu te rappelle ? »

« JE SAIS ! »

Et le gamin roux se remit à pleurer à gros bouillons, sa grâce se tordant violemment dans tous les sens sous l'effet de la terreur.

Une terreur normale, Michel aurait pu gérer. Mais ça, c'était une terreur irrationnelle, ancrée dans une certitude absolue. _Tu es immature, tu es irresponsable, tu ne mérite pas d'avoir la charge d'un bébé et tu ne le mériteras jamais._

Et le pire, c'était que cette terreur avait un fondement qui coulait de source. Gabriel était de loin le plus immature des Archanges. Oh, il effectuait ses devoirs, mais c'était tout. Pour le reste, il n'était qu'un morveux.

Paradoxalement, cette terreur était le sentiment le plus adulte que Gabriel avait jamais manifesté. Suer d'angoisse à l'idée de blesser par inadvertance un bébé qui n'avait rien demandé ? Définitivement une crainte d'âge mature.

Mais c'était une crainte qui prenait une place beaucoup trop grande pour rester raisonnable.

Michel n'était pas un grand penseur. Il serra les dents, empoigna mentalement l'esprit de son cadet et lui fit tomber dessus _sa _propre angoisse, celle qu'il éprouvait depuis que Gabriel était venu le trouver, _il pleure, putain il pleure et je ne sais pas quoi faire, qu'est-ce que je DOIS FAIRE, BORDEL !_

Les larmes du Messager arrêtèrent illico de couler.

« Mish ? »

Le Prince des Archanges adressa un sourire fatigué à son cadet.

« Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des gardiens, mon loulou. Tout le monde a peur tout le temps. »

Une paire d'yeux jaunes le fixaient comme s'ils venaient de se poser sur lui pour la première fois. Le Protecteur secoua gentiment le Messager.

« _Tout le monde _a peur _tout le temps_, Gaby. Parce qu'on ne se sent jamais aussi con et impuissant que devant un petit qui attend tout de nous. Et cette peur, on fait avec, parce qu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre. »

Gabriel renifla de nouveau. Sa grâce avait arrêté de s'agiter dans tous les sens.

« Il n'y a pas moyen que ça s'arrête ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Non. Désolé, minouche. Tu vas devoir faire avec. »

Un nouveau reniflement.

« Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Cassie. »

« Et ben, c'est déjà le premier pas, non ? Si tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal, tu feras de ton mieux pour éviter ça. »

Gabriel ne répondit rien. Il se serra contre son grand frère et colla son nez sur la clavicule du Prince.

Michel sentait le cuir, la terre friable et l'herbe sèche en août, il sentait la chaleur lorsque celle-ci est presque caniculaire et presque impossible à supporter. Seulement presque.

Il sentait le réconfort. Et là tout de suite, le Messager avait besoin de réconfort. Pour oublier l'angoisse l'espace de deux toutes petites minutes.


End file.
